Lovesick Fool
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Natsu Dragneel never found love all his life, until he meets the new girl at his school. He's fallen hard for her and is now a Lovesick fool, Can he win her over with just a song of his own? Nalu One shot


**Here's my third One Shot this week! Hooray I'm on a roll, This one might be even better than the last one so let's do it!**

_Natsu Dragneel never found love all his life, until he meets the new girl at his school. He's fallen hard for her and is now a Lovesick Fool, can he win her over with just a song of his own?_

Love Sick Fool

All my life I've been sick of Valentine's Day or any day that reminds me of roses and love. It sickened me a lot and I knew why.

My childhood friend Lisanna always brought her stupid boyfriends around so me and whichever guy it was so we could quote.

'Bond and be friends' unquote. Erza saw how it pissed me off and warned Lisanna to stop doing it so much.

All my friends thought that I was a lost cause in Love and often tried to set me up on blind dates or even hook me up for dances when they knew I felt nothing for any of the girls they brought to my attention.

"Know it off!" I yelled at them after the 20th girl they tried to get me to meet. "Come on Natsu!" Levy, my nerdy friend begged.

I was often annoyed with her because she was dating Gajeel but they never done anything in public. "Levy-chan!" I whined as she tried to pull me by my blazer.

"Juvia agrees, Levy-chan. If Natsu-san doesn't want to do it, then don't make him…" Juvia pouted worried about my self-esteem.

She understood how I felt about dating, her and Gray only dated 5 weeks before he broke it off to date some random airhead.

I was the only one she told because everyone else would've made her go back out and try again. 

She even tried with Gray's cousin, Lyon who was on an exchange student plan and came here for 6 months.

Gray walked pass me as I yelled at him. "You're a bad excuse for a friend!" I shouted before Loke pulled Levy off of my blazer.

"Arigato, Loke." I patted him on the back. "Come on you baka's it's time for class, and I heard there's a new kid." Gajeel called out a distance away with Erza beside him.

"Matte!" Loke and I cried as Juvia and Levy chased after us as Gray already strolled into the classroom by the time we rounded the corner to get to the class room.

I whooped in happiness. "I made it hell yes!" Loke patted me on my back before going to sit with Gray as I sat next to my empty seat.

The teacher walked in and behind her was a beautiful blonde haired brown eyes beauty. My eyes widened and I knew my friends saw me perk up.

"Good morning everyone, we have a new student. Tells us your name miss." Mrs. Tenaska replied as she sat at her desk and turned her attention to the blonde who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ohayo, Minna. Lucy Heartifilia desu. It's nice to be here." She grinned, it was so cute.

"Ok, Lucy-san you can take that seat next to Dragneel." Lucy saw the seat next to me and walked over. "Hi."

She smiled while I blushed madly and stuttered. "H-h-hi, Lucy. N-natsu Dragneel desu." I stared at her before glancing over at Loke.

He made hand signs saying do I like her? I waved my hand and looked back at the blonde who crocked her head to the side looking confused.

She smiled at me as I struggled to focus in class with her staring at me. I blushed bright red by the time class ended. She smiled at my direction as she walked out of class.

"See ya later, Natsu!" she cheered before I called. "Come sit with us at lunch!" I called back as my friends hanged back behind me.

She looked at my friends then at me before winking and giving me thumbs up before running to her next class.

I did a fist pump. "Yes!" Levy crossed her arms. "How does he fall for her when we had 20 potential ladies in line to meet you?" Levy pouted while I got up in her face.

"Because half of those girls weren't even my type!" I hissed before Loke followed me out of class with Juvia falling suit as everyone went to their possible classes.

Loke and Juvia followed after me because we shared out next two classes as well but when I walked in Lucy sat in my seat the second to back row.

"Nani? You're here too?" Loke grinned as we walked over to her. "Hi again, Natsu. Your friends?" she gave Juvia and Loke friendly smiles.

"Yes, this is Loke Celeste and Juvia Lockster." I blushed shyly as I mentioned why I was over there.

"Ano… You're in my seat?" Loke backhanded me in the head before pointing to the seat beside her.

"Just sit next to her Natsu don't make the new girl move." Juvia said kindly. "Nice meeting you Lucy-san can't wait for Lunch you can follow us to the courtyard after this." They went to go sit down in their spots.

I took her schedule before Loke and Juvia sat down. "Oi, guys! She has our next class as well then she's with Erza and Levy in her last two!"

Juvia and Loke cheered. "Yatta!" They laughed out loud as the class filed in.

"Oh seems like we have a new Student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" I raised my hand so Mr. Suzuki could see me. "What is it, Mr. Dragneel?" I lowered my hand then introduced Lucy for her while she blushed brightly and pulled on my blazer.

"Knock it off, Natsu!" She blushed as I chuckled at her blush. I murmured as I sat back down. "Your smile is so beautiful."

She blinked and looked at me. "Your hair is beautiful!" my face burned bright red at her comment.

"A-arigato…" I blushed hard while I heard Loke snickering behind me somewhere. Classes went by quick as we all headed to Lunch leading Lucy that way as well.

"So where were you before, Lucy?" I asked as we entered the hall leading to the courtyard.

"I was homeschool, I was able to convince my father to let me attend public school after years of learning and being alone inside a quiet house." She didn't smile at the thought so I poked her in the cheek.

"Cheer up; as long as you're here at this school, you can't be sad!"

Loke sneered at me. "Who made that rule?" I glared at him leering. "Urusai." I smacked him in the head for before and his mocking laughter back in 3rd period.

"Oh we're here!" Juvia called waving at Erza and Levy who came running. "Oh, Natsu brought the new girl?"

Gray snickered as did Gajeel in which cause I threw my bag at Gajeel square in the face and my binder at Gray who both fell into the grass.

"Urusai!" I yelled as Lucy grabbed my arm and led me to a seat. "Natsu, your friends seem lively…?" she stared questioningly at Gajeel and Gray who remained unconscious.

"They were born with watermelons for brains. No brain in there to even think with." I muttered before they finally reacted throwing my stuff into the tree beside them.

"Oi! I need my stuff for later!" I grabbed them both by their collars and slammed their eggheads together knocking them out before jumping up on the lowest branch to grab my stuff which Erza and Loke caught for me.

"Your stuff is heavy, Natsu!" Loke moaned as my backpack hit him square in the chest, Lucy laughing up a storm.

"G-gomen, Loke but that was funny!" She covered her mouth but you could hear her giggling behind her hand.

Everyone laughed with her cause her voice and laughter was contagious. "So your name is Lucy?" Erza asked when we stopped laughing and Gray and Gajeel reawakened again.

"Hai, I've lived in this town my whole life but I've been homeschooled for most of it." Lucy explained. She pointed at Gray and Gajeel and asked. "What are your names?" Gray tried to be cool but failed miserably since I kicked him under the table.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, that's Gajeel Redfox, we've been friends with Natsu ever since he could talk." I kicked him harder since Gajeel's legs were stronger than my foot.

"I'm Erza Scarlet and this is Levy McGarden, we've known Natsu since elementary school possibly 4th grade if I remember well." I smiled at Erza as they shook hands with Lucy.

"You know who were are but we'll say it again, I'm Loke Celeste and this is Juvia Lockster, we just met Natsu two years ago before Middle school ended." Seemed like everyone was pointing it out to me.

"You guys must know Natsu well then." Lucy grinned as she pulled out her lunch to eat as we all chatted with Lucy about what she learned when she was Homeschooled. Things she liked to do, her hobbies and what she did for fun.

Turns out she loves animals, she loves to read and write stories, when she's not busy studding she likes to go shopping and go help out at pet shelters.

"Wow, Lucy. That's so considerate!" Levy squealed in delight as Lunch ended and Erza and Levy led Lucy to her last classes for the day. "Bye guys! Thanks so much for today, Natsu!" She called as they walked away.

Loke leaned into me. "You're so love sick." Gray, Juvia and Gajeel nodded in agreement. "Back off you idiots!" I shoved Gajeel and Gray away as Loke followed me to our next class.

I and he are pretty close since I saved him from bullies and sick rumors back in 8th grade when he came to middle school for the first time because his parents were always moving.

Juvia and I are just as close because I helped her meet Lyon when he came to stay with me because Gray kicked him out of his place because he kept redecorating his house.

And she was getting bullied because of her pale complexion and strange curly hair which stuck out like a sore thumb.

I saved practically every one of my friends from some incident like getting dragged into a fight or something personal.

Lucy was the first person I befriended without her being grateful because I saved her from someone.

Things ran though my head as I look up at the clock waiting for class to end. "She's in your head isn't she?" my partner who I shared first period with, Yukino smiled at me. I blinked and look at her with wide eyes,

"Don't pretend you don't know! Everyone's talking how Magnolia's singleton Salamander has never had a girlfriend, falling for the new girl!" Yukino giggled, I huffed, and of course she could tease me, her boyfriend went to a different school anyway.

"Urusai, Yukino-chan!" I blushed madly as the bell rang. "Come on idiot, I heard she was walking with Levy-chan to her house. Let's go meet up with them." Yukino just randomly befriended me in the past; I think it was because I was buddies with her boyfriend, Sting.

"Yukino-chan you don't have to be nice to me ya know." I muttered as she dragged me out of the classroom with Juvia and Loke following after us. "Oi, Natsu! Where you going?!" Loke said annoyed before he saw Yukino dragging me.

"Yukino-chan?" Juvia said surprised as Yukino stopped to look behind us. "I was gonna help Natsu-san find Lucy." I chuckled as I suddenly spot them outside. "There they are!" I ran out the double doors of the school.

"Lucy! Levy-chan!" I called making Levy stop and turn as Erza continued to talk before Levy pulled on their shirts to stop them.

I grinned and waved at them as we all followed after them in a dash. "Hi, Natsu-san." Lucy smiled at me before looking at Yukino. "Oh, another friend of Natsu's?" Yukino said cheerily.

"I'm his best friend's girlfriend. And his partner in science class. We know each other from Middle school before my boyfriend got moved to a different school so I and Natsu try to hang out when I'm not hanging with my sister." I blushed a bit and chuckled.

"Yukino! We're going home." Angel called out from the stairs of the school pointing to their ride home. "Oh I better go, have fun you guys! Nice meeting you Lucy and nice talking to you Natsu." She made a dash towards her sister.

"Let's go to the park then." Juvia took the lead and talked to Erza about their day. I blushed looking at Lucy. "Your very pretty, Lucy." I stammered before Loke hit me in the shoulder.

"Oh... thank you, Natsu-san." I blushed before speaking up. "Let's just go to my house for karaoke." I said suddenly without even thinking. "It's a school night, Natsu…" Levy sweat dropped.

"I-I know so let's do it anyway! Come on guys it's gonna be fun. I know you girls love to sing anyway!" I tried to be persuasive Loke helped out a bit.

"Come on girls. When are you ever gonna get a free invite to Natsu's House. When was the last time we all went over together?" Loke cheered loudly a bit too enthusiastic.

"Thanks Loke." I groaned before Lucy thought and nodded. "Sounds like fun!" she blushed red.

We decided to catch a ride from Gray and Gajeel who wanted to watch as well so we all just headed to my place.

"Tadama, Okaa-san!" I called as Mom came into the foyer to greet us with Wendy. "Nii-san, what you doing home? Isn't night out with your friends today?"

I gave her a pat on the head. "I got a new friend. Lucy this is my sister and my mom, Wendy and Grandine Dragneel. My dad will be home later." I stretched my back out as I walked out into the den area with my friends.

"I'll get some snacks ready, Natsu while you get changed out of that ugly uniform I don't know why they make you poor kids wear those things." Mom groaned as she made snacks for my friends as Gray and Erza pulled out the karaoke and iPod.

"I'll be back!" I called out as I ran upstairs to pull on my favorite outfit, a dragon emblem t-shirt with black jeans and loosened up my muffler before running back downstairs to join the gang.

"Here you guys are, Oh Lucy you're so beautiful by the way." Mom giggled towards my friend. "Natsu, your mom is so kind!" Lucy blushed as I chuckled. "She is isn't she?" I blushed as Levy and Erza wanted to sing first.

I've listened to them sing before several years ago when I invited everyone over once. They still sound good together when they sang.

Together they sang Bad for me who I laughed at cause Erza was barely on the first base with Jellal her best friend who I didn't see much of because of his club duties.

I could never invite him over because he was too busy especially with his friend Meredy who was such a handful sometimes.

Loke and Juvia even did a duet to some song I can't remember but to me they were so terrible I was throwing popcorn at Loke saying. "Boo, you suck Celeste!" He came over and punched me playfully in the chest for messing up his beautiful singing.

I laughed at him as Gray and Juvia did a duet to Last to Know which was usually a one person song but they made it work well as a duet tune.

"This is so much fun!" Lucy chuckled loudly when Levy-chan and Gajeel decided to do one too, but with his gruff voice I'm surprised he did so well to the song Jet Lag, which is usually, sang by a mellow toned dude.

"Ok my turn, come on Erza!" With the two of us, we usually did a rock song so this time we did Rise and revolution which was our favorite song to sing besides Salvation.

"You guys are AWESOME!" Lucy cheered as Levy-chan pulled Wendy to come sing with her and they did a cute number to Honey and the bee which they worked out well.

"Lucy your turn!" I pushed her up by herself as she grabbed the mic before looking for a song. "Ah, perfect!" she found a song called Clarity, Levy-chan made me listen to it once so I kinda remembered when Lucy sang it.

_(Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes)_

_High dive into frozen waves, where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time _

_Hold still right before we crash_

'_cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

'_cause you are the piece of me,_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why!_

I stared at Lucy as she sang in tune and time with the song, it was beautiful. I closed my eyes and listened to her amazing voice.

_If our love is Tragedy, why are you my Remedy?_

_If our love's Insanity,_

_Why are you my Clarity?_

I jumped up because I knew how long the music would play before she could sing again and danced with her making her laugh and almost missed her Cue to continue.

_If our love is Tragedy, why are you my Remedy?_

_If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave, 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

'_Cause you are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

I shocked Lucy by jumping up grabbing the other mic and sang with her to the chorus soon everyone was up and dancing.

_If our love is Tragedy, why are you my Remedy?_

_If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity?_

We all danced together even Gajeel who danced as awkward as he was with the idea of moving your body in front of people. We all sang together at this point not even caring when I noticed my dad walk in the door.

_Why are you my Clarity?_

_Why are you my Remedy?_

_Why are you my Clarity?_

_Why are you my Remedy?_

_If our Love is Tragedy, Why are you my Remedy?_

_If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity?_

Everyone fell on the floor laughing as my dad walked into the den. "What are you guys doing here?" Igneel chuckled as he pulled me and Wendy up.

"Oto-san!" Wendy cheered as she pulled Lucy up. "This is Natsu's new friend Lucy!" I blushed as I mentioned. "She's a new student at school, so I brought her over with the guys to hang and do karaoke."

"You guys were good what song were you singing?" Oka-san poked her head in the door way of the den. "Clarity!" everyone cheered then laughed loudly.

"Man, I haven't seen you guys act like this since we hardcore pranked the school bully." I wrapped my arm around Gray and Erza who were laughing harder than the rest.

"Your turn Natsu!" Levy-chan pushed me towards the mic and ipods as I found the song I've been dying to sing.

_Who are you? _

_You're looking like a stranger _

_You were once my love and my savior_

_Now I'm left, with nothing but your makeup_

_On my pillow_

_I can't sleep the pills they never help_

_Tried counting sheep_

_Still hurts like hell_

_I can't believe this rose has lost its red and it's petals_

_Who put that rock in your chest?_

_Won't you tell me?_

_If I said I wished you the best I was lying_

_Waking up just brings me down down_

_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found_

_Nowhere to be found,_

_And my bed is half empty not half full_

_I'd rather live with broken bones_

_Than lay here all on my own_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a love sick fool_

_Where'd you go?_

_You said you'd never leave me_

_All alone, my heart is barely beating_

_Like a ghost you haunt me everyday_

_That you're gone_

_I'm not the same now, something went missing_

_There's a cage_

_It feels like a prison_

_Here I'll stay until you come back home, home_

_Who put that rock in your chest?_

_Won't you tell me?_

_If I said I wished you the best I was lying_

_Waking up just brings me down down_

_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found_

_Nowhere to be found,_

_And my bed is half empty not half full_

_I'd rather live with broken bones_

_Than lay here all on my own_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_Am I a lovesick fool?_

_Or am I human?_

_Am I a lovesick fool?_

_Waking up just brings me down down_

_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found_

_Nowhere to be found_

_Waking up just brings me down down_

_Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found_

_Nowhere to be found_

_And my bed is half empty not half full_

_I'd rather live with broken bones_

_Than lay here all on my own_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool_

Mom looked at me strangely as everyone else clapped and Lucy even stood up to cheer. "That was good Natsu!" I blushed as she ran over and kissed me on the cheek then I blushed bright red.

"God your beautiful! And this is the first time I've ever said it before." I pulled her to me and kissed her on the lips, which made us both melt.

When she pulled away her eyes were milky and looked at me with fascination. She cracked a smile before taking a step back. "You're a tricky man, I better watch out or you'll sweep me off my feet." She blushed pink before I lifted her up in my arms.

"I already did." I pressed my lips to hers as my friends cheered for me. Now I'm not known as Single Salamander, I was a risk taker who finally found love after years of none, I actually can't wait for Valentine's Day now…

**That's the end of my One Shot hope you fan girls loved it so much cause I made it as cute as possible! Thank so much for the support I've received from you guys it's made me so happy!**


End file.
